1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to immunology and cellular adhesion. In particular, the invention relates to antibodies specific for endothelial leukocyte adhesion molecule-1 (formerly known as ELAM-1), which is now referred to as E-selectin (CD62E) (Schlossman et al., Blood 83:879-880 (1994); Bevilacqua and Nelson, J. Clin. Invest. 91:379-387 (1993); Bevilacqua et al., Cell 67:233 (1991)). More particularly, the invention relates to the use of E-selectin specific antibodies, both alone, and conjugated to a therapeutic agent, for the treatment of various disease states.